shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zantar Savage
Introduction Zantar Savage, born as Zantar Stroke is a infamous pirate and captain of the Beast Pirates who reigns over the Jungle Island in New World. He is actually a World Noble who has gone rouge. Appearance Zantar is moderately tall man with a muscular physique. His body is really well defined but not unnecessarily bulky. His muscles are flowing and not gnarled. He has broad shoulders and a slim waist. His limbs are a little longer compared to his body size. His face is handsome and his eyes are intelligent. He has shoulder lengthen black hair and his complexion has turned bronze from expose. Zantar's clothing is somewhat similar to Ace's that is he keeps is torso naked, he wears a short which is make of Sea King Skin and is somewhat khaki in colour. he does not wear any footwear. Sometimes he hangs a green cloak from his back, sometimes not. He has a huge round scar on his chest, a testimony of his battle with Kizaru. He always carry his knife in the right side of his hip and a bow and quiver on his back. Personality Zantar has a friendly yet serious personality. He has a good sense of humor but does not use it often. Contradictory to his name, he is modest and some what chivalrous. He however has a deep hatred to anyone who abuse nature. He prefers to avoid shading blood but does not hesitate when he needs to. He is extremely brave, often saying that he does not understand the emotion fear. When in combat he is efficient and is completely free from any prejudices. Zantar hates civilization and loves to stay close to nature, he has a liking to simplistic cooking and prefers to catch/hunt his food himself, for this reason he has come to be known as an accomplished hunter. Monkey D. Luffy was impressed when he saw Zantar hunt a Seaking all on his own and from that time calls him Hunter Ossan. Often he is seen to eat his food raw and remarking how much he hate the cooking of civilization. Although in one ocation he praised he praised a cook (it was Sanji). Out of the civilized world, he likes only two things, they are Books and Coffee. He has a very persistent personality and never gives up, especially when it comes to a fight. He is also very protective towards his family and crew. Abilities and Powers As a New World veteran, Zantar Savage is very powerful, in fact he is considered as one of the most powerful pirates of the New World after the Yonkou. Achery Zantar is a master of archery, he has shot down a flying seagull with an arrow from a distance of three kilometers. He is also exceptionally fast with his bow, he can shoot multiple arrows in an instant and even out match a Gatling gun in the speed of shooting. He has extraordinary eyesight and even at night can hit a far off target. Marksmanship Zantar is an excellent shot, however he prefer not to use guns. In the occassions he used, he has soon tremendous accuracy as well as speed in his shooting. Hand to Hand Combat Zantor follows "The Effective Way of Fighting" it is as the name suggests, doing what is effective to defeat the opponent. He can even bite if he needs to. Mostly this style is none other than a very acrobatic brawling, he is adept at punching, kicking as well as throwing and slamming. Physical Strength Although not large by One Piece world standards, Zantar has unbelievely incredible physical strength, tales of his strength is fabled all over the world. He had accomplished exceptional feats like defeating Jozu in an arm wrestling match, stoping a marine battle ship with just his hands, throwing canonballs in the fashion Monkey D. Garp does, breaking a Pacifista with a single punch and throwing a rock several times bigger than to Thousand Sunny to block of a canal. He has also seen to carry Seakings on a few occasions after he hunted them. Agility Zantar's Agility is legendary and therefore his total fighting style revolves around acrobatics. When traveling through a forest, it was seen that even the very agile Monkey D. Luffy with his rubber abilities could not come no where near to Zantar's Agility. Speed He is extremely fast, and know soru. The fact that he managed to escape from Kizaru proves this. Endurance "That brat can take a good beating, Marco, you may have the regeneration power of yours but you have no hope of out lasting him!"~Whitebeard to Marco about Zantar. Zantar told Momonga during their confrontation that it does not matter what he (Momonga) does, as long as Zantar does not decides he can not be beaten. His endurance is so high that even after being hit by a point black laser of Kizaru in the chest, he continued fighting (although there was a huge hole in his chest) and eventually managed to scape. During the buster call attack he was shot by a cannon in the head but he did not even faze from it. While fighting against Vice Admirals he always out matched them by his endurance. Weapons The weapon of Zantor's choice is a knife, it's a big hunting knife with a Sea Stone in the hilt. He is very adept at using is it. Both while hunting and while fighting, he handle the knife with unparalleled mastery. He even fought with top notched swordsmen like Momonga with the knife. One he fought a friendly match "bladesfight" and came to an standstill with Dracule Mihawk, while Mihawk was using his Kogatana and Zantar was using his knife. As it was a battle only with blades, Zantor could not use his usual moves, still he held his own. Aside from the knife Zantar also carries a bow and a quiver, his arrows are tipped with sea stones. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: ''Zantar has kenbunshoku haki and has used it in numerous occassions. ''Busōshoku Haki: "Always remember, a sea stone is not the replacement of haki and viceversa"~Zantar to Rakko Savage. '' ''Zantar has strong busoshoku haki, but he had diffiulty hurting Admiral Kizaru during their fight, after this incident he started carrying seastone weapons. He remarked that sometime haki is not enought when fighting against those "Monsters" Haōshoku Haki: Zantar possess haoshoku haki, he first used it when he broke into Mariejois, he can use this ability pretty efficiently and used it to tame the monstrous animals of Jungle Island. Others Zantar is an excellent swimmer. He has good navigational skills as he is able to travel in New World. He is a master tracker and his knowledge about animals and plants vast. He has also some skills in treating an wounded person although he can't be called a doctor. Relationships Crew Zantar has a great bond with the members of his crew, Everyone in the Beast Pirates literally worships him. He also is a very caring leader and regard them as own family. Family Rosa Jetar Savage (wife): He loves his wife dearly and is very protective to her. He will never forgive anyone who might even dare to insult her. Rosa also loves her husband and is loyal to her. Rakko Savage (son): Rakko admires his father but does not like his habit of staying away from civilization. Zantar on the other hand wants Rakko to not associate with the civilization to much, this has caused a dispute between the father and son and now a days they do not see each other often and even if they meets, they refrain from talking unless its extremely necessary. However Zantar cares for Rakko deeply and is always concerned about his well being. Irimi Savage (daughter in law): The two have met only once and Irimi paid her respects, Zantar also greeted his daughter in law warmly. Allies/ Friends Revolutionaries: He is in good terms with Dragon's faction and sometimes give them shelter in hide outs. In the recent past he has visited Baltigo in his canoe boat which he use for traveling when he is alone. Red Hair Pirates: Shanks and his crew often visits the Jungle Island, Zantar always welcomes them. Lucky Roo especially likes him because of the meat he supplies by hunting. Straw Hat Pirates: Zantar is good friends with the Straw Hat crew, Specially Luffy, Sanji, and Robin. He is however annoyed at times because of Luffy's idiocy and Franky's perversion. Also he was furious when Brook asked Rosa his signature question as well as when Sanji tried to Flirt with Irimi. Dracule Mihawk: Mihawk and Zantar has been friends for some time. He often goes to visit Mihaw and vice versa. Red Hair Pirates: Shanks and his crew often visits the Jungle Island, Zantar always welcomes them. Lucky Roo especially likes him because of the meat he supplies by hunting. Jinbe: The two met in the Moby Dick where Zantar went to visit Whitebeard and Jinbe came to see Ace. The have a friendly relation. Whitebeard Pirates: Zantar was good friends with Whitebeard and his crew. After Whitebeard's death he helped the remnants of the crew in various ways. He shared a rivalry with Jozu about strength. Enemies World Government: Zantar hates the World Government and the World Government wants to detain Zantar. World Nobles: Zantar detest the World Nobles, as he was once a Noble himself he knows all about their dirty ways and wishes nothing but the down fall of them. The Nobles fear him. Kizaru: Admiral Kizaru has a grudge against Zantar Savage as he failed to Capture Zantar. Zantar on the other hand wishes to have a rematch with Kizaru. Momonga: Momonga despises Zantar as he was defeated twice by him, first time when Momonga was in charge of escorting some revolutionaries to execution, Zantar intervened and then when Momonga led a buster call along with Strawberry, Comil, Dalmatian, Doberman to the Jungle Island and was defeated by the Beast Pirates. Strawberry, Comil, Dalmatian, Doberman: They hate Zantar for the reason stated above. Donquixote Doflamingo: Doflamingo and Zantar had battled several times, Zantar opposes slave trading and Doflamingo own that business. For that the two had faced off many times but none of those battles were decisive. Kaido: Zantor and Kaido has some history. The Beast Pirates were supposed to be a backup force in the war of the best in Marineford for Whitebeard. However when he was going on the war he was intercepted by Kaido's crew who had just an standoff with Red Haired Pirates and on the way back. The battle was fierce but inevitably the Beast Pirates lost and retreated. For this reason, Zantor has a hatred for Kaido as because of him he failed to help Whitebeard. Eustass Kid: Kid considers Zantar and enemy because the Beast Pirates stopped him from rampaging in a certain town. Zantar however does not regard it a big enough event to get upset about. Urouge: Urogue was once tried to invade Jungle Island but he was easily defeated. He since has a grudge against Zantar. History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design I was inspired by Tarzan. Major Battles Zantar Savage vs unnamed Rear Admiral (won). Beats Pirates vs many unnamed pirate crews (several occasions, won). Zantar Savage vs Vice Admiral Momonga (first time, won). Zantar Savage vs Admiral Kizaru (lost, managed to escape). Beast Pirates vs Buster Call by Momonga, Strawberry, Comil, Dalmatian, Doberman (won). Zantar Savage vs Donquixote Doflamingo (several times, undecided). Beast Pirates vs Kaido Pirates (lost, retreated). Beast Pirates vs Kid Pirates (scuffle, not really a battle, undecided). Beast Pirate vs Fallen Monk Pirates (won). Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page